Deliciate
by murcuh
Summary: Plans are meant to be changed


**Deliciate**

_By murcuh_

**Rating:** Mature

**POV:** Third person

**Pairing:** EdWin

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Edward tries to be a gentleman his way.

**Disclaimer:** You must be out of your damn mind.

**A/N:** Kinky. I don't know why I keep writing like this. _Deliciate_ is another one of those obsolete words that means, "To take one's pleasure, enjoy oneself, revel, luxuriate." Read, Review, Favorite, whatever. This will eventually be moved to AO3 once I get a membership there.

"Winry, how much longer are you going to be?" Edward paces the floor of their room, fiddling with the cufflinks on his dress sleeves.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes; don't get your panties in a twist!" Winry calls from the bathroom. Ed can hear clattering noises and the opening of drawers. They're currently staying in Central for the weekend, renting a luxurious hotel suite paid for by the former Fullmetal Alchemist's military savings. In an effort to be more gentlemanly, Edward has surprised Winry by planning to whisk her away to dinner and dancing.

"But you said that like three hours ago! And we have a dinner reservation to get to that I've had booked for weeks!" Edward whines, running a hand over his face. "Plus, the ballroom closes at midnight!"

"You're exaggerating. If you would stop asking me when I'm going to get finished, I would actually be able to get finished!" A drawer slams and the sink turns on.

Edward stops pacing and plops down on the bed, feet flat on the floor, head in his hands, "I can't do this anymore." He murmurs. He rubs the skin around his eyes and takes deep breaths.

"Can't do what?"

Edward looks up to see Winry, completely dressed in a strapless red number with three inch black heels, hair piled high on top of her head; fully ready to go, flaunting everything she's got in front of him.

Edward gulps. _Those__legs__are__divine_… _no,__everything__about__her__is__divine,_ "Wow, Win, you look… really stunning," Edward stands up from the bed and steps over to her. His palms start to sweat and there's a tightening in his trousers.

Winry flutters her eyelashes, "Oh you think so? I'd be even more stunning if you could help zip the back of my dress." She turns around to reveal her creamy white back – with no bra – the zipper halfway up.

A rush of arousal zooms down Edward's body to the growing bulge in his pants. He cautiously moves his hands and grasps his clunky, perspiring fingers around the head of the piece. With gentle movements, he starts to pull it up but the moment Winry lets out a sigh, he knows what direction that zipper _really_ should be going.

"Ed, what's taking _you_ so long? I thought we had to get to dinner and dancing!" Winry tries to turn her head to look at him, but with a quick change of motion, the zipper rips down the curve of her spine. "What are you–"

"I think it might be broken." Edward interrupts, his voice hot and throaty.

"That doesn't make sense, I just bought–"

But Ed pulls himself right up against her, silencing her by pressing his lips to the base of her neck, softly nipping at the flesh below her hairline. He runs his hands sensually from the skin of her back to the front of her body, reaching up to cup her breasts. Her nipples perk in response.

"Ed…" Winry breathes, pushing back against him. She lets out a soft moan, causing Ed to grind into her harder.

"Those reservations can wait." Ed groans out. His hands squeeze her tighter, breath speeding up, adrenaline peaking.

But to his surprise, Winry pulls away from Ed's grasp. The shock is apparent on his face as she turns to look at him, "Not right now." Winry says, smoothing her dress then crossing her arms.

Edward stares at her flummoxed before pointing to his obvious hard on, "'Not right now'? What the hell, Winry, why not?"

Winry smirks, "You can wait."

"Are you joking?" Edward splutters, hands still gesturing to his pants.

"What? You kept nagging me to get ready, but now that I'm dressed, you would rather stay here and have sex. That's not what we planned, you're taking me out. Maybe I'll do something for you later… if I feel like it." She winks at him before turning towards a mirror and checking her makeup. "Now zip me up properly, moron."

Ed's mouth is agape as Winry studies her teeth, "You are such a tease." He comments before reluctantly helping with the zipper, gliding it up over the creamy skin all the way to the top. She spins to look at him before he whines, "Now I'm going to have to take care of this," he motions to his erection, "the old fashioned way." Ed starts to head for the bathroom.

"Nope, we have to leave now." Winry says, dragging him by the arm to the doorway. "Grab the keys and your jacket, we'll be late."

"You won't even let me do my duty? You're a cruel woman, you know that? I mean, you come out looking all like that and you don't expect me to be turned on?" Ed huffs at her, picking up his suit jacket and slowly pulling it on.

"But you've been making a fuss at me that we have to go, so we have to go!" Winry says, slipping on a shawl from off the side table.

"This is so embarrassing walking out in public with a boner." Edward groans. He tries to readjust his pants, but it's obvious like a giant marquee saying, 'ED'S GOT AN ERECTION!'

Winry throws up her hands, "If you're going to keep complaining about it, just go already! You better be quick, Edward Elric!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Ed sprints to the bathroom and locks the door.

Winry walks over and knocks, "Like you really have to lock it – it's not like I don't know what you're doing!"

"It's just a habit!" Edward shouts back.

She can hear the unzipping of his pants and the clatter of a belt buckle against tile.

The door suddenly unlocks and opens again, and Ed's head pops out, "I don't want to be rude, but would you like to do this?"

"ED! Stop wasting time! Hurry up and jerk it!" Winry complains.

"Alright, alright, I was just trying to be polite." His head disappears behind the door as it shuts, but this time it doesn't lock.

"You better not get anything on your clothes!" Winry chastises, jiggling on the handle to get his attention.

"I'm always careful! Don't wait by the door; you're keeping this guy alive. I keep imagining what I'm going to be doing to you later." Ed replies.

Winry lets out a little laugh as she listens to the noises Ed makes as he "relieves himself." She can't help imagine what _will_ be happening later; a fire starts to pool in the place south of her bellybutton. A breathy "Winry" can be heard through the door causing her to let out a tiny whimper.

"Ed?" Winry calls out, putting her ear against the door.

"Hnng? Kind of busy here, Win." Edward grunts out.

But Winry doesn't wait; she steps back, grabs the handle, and swings open the door allowing her to see Ed completely pants-less and holding onto his erection.

"Winry, what are you doing?" Edward's cheeks are slightly pink and he makes an effort to turn his back away from her.

She steps close to him, reaching out to touch his back, "I heard you call out my name."

"So?" He whines, hands still positioned on himself. "I do that every time I jack off."

Winry peeks over his shoulder, "I thought you might need me in here."

Edward bristles, "I thought ten seconds ago you didn't want to help me with this. And you didn't want to, correct me if I'm wrong, 'stay in and have sex.'" His golden eyes burning into her cerulean ones.

"Well, Ed, you should know by now," she moves out from behind him, "that things change and I would much rather," her fingers reach out and grab his swollen member, "stay here with you."

Ed's eyes practically roll to the back of his skull, "So you, uh, mm, you don't want, um, to go anywhere?" His muscles spasm and the feelings of being touched by her are so good.

Winry nods as she strokes him up and down, "I feel like I have all the entertainment and exercise I need right here."

"But those reservations…"

She silences him with a kiss, "Fuck those reservations." She murmurs against his lips.

"Oh I know what I'm going to fuck." Edward growls into her mouth. He plucks a laughing Winry off the floor and dashes into the bedroom, throwing her onto the sheets. "I'm _so_ glad you changed your mind." He stands in front of the bed, staring down at her splayed form as she gazes up at him with a smirk and clouded eyes.

Winry reaches behind for her zipper but Edward jumps into bed and stops her, "Let me do it; sit up." She does as she's told and Ed wraps his arms tight around her midsection, dragging her into his naked lap. He takes the metal piece between his teeth and pulls it down across her spine, leaving the creamy white of her skin exposed, just like before.

"Oh, Ed," Winry moans, leaning against his chest, her head in the crook of his neck, "I think you're a bit overdressed."

"I think we're _both_ overdressed." Without a moment's hesitation, clothes scatter across the room and their bodies intertwine across the sheets. Winry crawls up to the head of the bed and lays back against the pillows. With a grunt, Edward follows after her and buries his face in her nest of blonde curls. "You are so divine." He says. Almost instantly, he's stroking her clit with his tongue, sending Winry's arousal higher.

"Mm, keep going." Winry moans.

Edward smiles and continues enjoying himself with her womanly jewel. His hands grip her thighs and he traces little circles with his thumbs. Her fingers twist in his golden hair, gently tugging when he hits such a sweet spot. After a tender stroke, Winry reaches for his cheeks, pulling his face from her body.

"Make love to me."

With a repositioning of bodies, Edward hovers above her, arms on either side of hers, his locks of gold tickling her chest, making her shiver. He bends down and gives each of her breasts a kiss before capturing her mouth. She can taste herself in his mouth and it sends a rise of goose bumps along her skin. After a moment, Edward's positioning himself to enter. Winry wriggles tentatively, waiting; she knows he does this just to tease her. In a second, she can feel the slight pressure and then they're finally linked. Together they move in synch – one body, one soul. Hips are gripped, moans are shared, kisses are stolen, pants are released. Harder and faster he goes, making unintelligible noises and words. Winry can feel herself reaching the climax, her heart beats rapidly and they both tip over the edge, moaning out loudly and gasping for air like fish on land. Edward kisses her full on the mouth, tongue dancing with hers.

Edward breaks away, panting, and looking at her swollen lips and sweaty face, "Win, I don't even care if you think it's corny, but you're the most important person in my life and I love you so much it's almost physically impossible for me to ever feel any different." A light pink dusts his cheeks as he stares into her cloudy eyes.

"Oh Ed, you know it's not corny. I love you so much too… to the point where I could shout it for all of Amestris to hear." Her hands run up and down his sculpted chest, tracing the taut muscles, damp with perspiration.

He smirks, "I know the whole hotel heard it tonight." He moves a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead.

Winry laughs, "And they'll hear it until the sun comes up." She pulls his face down to hers, stealing his lips in one fluid motion.

Ready for round two.


End file.
